


Avengers Imagines ( ON HOLD )

by Brigid_Wolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigid_Wolf/pseuds/Brigid_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of different imagines with the Avengers.<br/>Mix of personal and reader-insert imagines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A/N Fill out form.

Personal Imagines/Reader-insert form.

Your name:  
Who you want to be paired with:  
What you want to happen:  
Your hair length/color:  
Your eye color:  
Your favorite song/band

*Optional*  
Your ship name:

Your superhero name:

 

I will try and update regularly.

  
:)


	2. Personal Imagines

Hi guys! So I've seen that this has gottin 95+ hits, but no comments. So just to inform you guys, I want to start with the personal imagines, so I'll probably not update until some people request some imagines. Even if you submit a fill out for a reader insert, it would make my day!


	3. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Publishing time!

I'm working on all of your guy's requests! But I don't know when I'll be able to publish. I have to go visit my grandpa in the hospital, (he fell and hit his head, and I don't know when he'll wake up. :()  
I'm really sorry that this isn't an update! :(


	4. Bucky/Kellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name: Kellie  
> Who you want to be paired with: Bucky  
> What you want to happen: Can you set it Pre-Civil War? Something along the lines of what Bucky got up to after he escaped Hyrda?  
> Your hair length/colour: My hair is really long, all the way down my back to my butt, and dark brown.  
> Your eye colour: Brown  
> Your favourite song/band: Currently in love with Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots

(A/N Bucky's escape is going to be a little different.)

Bucky's P.O.V

I slammed the hydra agent's head against the wall, knocking him out, possibly killing him. I grabbed his gun and ran.

**Time skip**

The first thing I saw after getting far away from Hydra, was a small house. No lights were on and as far as I could tell, no one was in there. Sneaking up the the window, I looked inside, scanning the bottom level. I then slammed my left fiat against the window pane, shattering it. I jumped inside, quietly walking around the place. As I turned the corner a metal hand shot out and grabbed me around the neck, pinning me to the wall.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I gasped, clawing at his hand.

 

 

 

Don't worry! This will be continued! I just want to give you an actual update. My grandpa is doing better, he's woken up, but he still need to say in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When filling out the form and requesting it, please add some more details for what you want to happen. It would be greatly appreciated! Thank you! :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a personal imagine, just comment who you want, your name, and what you want to happen. No smut please! I'm terrible at writing smut.


End file.
